


Nightmares

by mystorycorner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, fluff at the end, generic nightmare stuff in the plot, i feel the need to tag that there's a corpse mentioned at one point but it's only a dream, no beta we die like men, some bad language don't tell your mom, there's some creepy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystorycorner/pseuds/mystorycorner
Summary: Yuuto wakes up at 6:36 AM, and something is terribly wrong.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Nightmares

The bed was cold.

Yuuto woke up at 6:36 AM, which was not unusual for him. He liked to get up at this ungodly hour in order to make the most of the day, despite constantly being told he was going to do something stupid if he didn’t get a better sleep schedule. The time didn’t bother him in the slightest as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, but the issue was the bed itself. That is, the bed being cold, which was terribly unusual and rather concerning. Even more concerning when he realised exactly why that was.

There were no arms wrapped around Yuuto, no face pressed gently against his head as if kissing it while he slept. No heartbeat pressed against his cheek or breath ruffling his hair. Ryuma wasn’t there.

But Ryuma was always there. He was never gone in the morning, he never left without notice, he was always right there whenever he was needed, he-

He calmed down, looking around for a note or something that maybe Ryuma left behind to explain where he was. He tried to rationalise everything in his head, ‘he’s probably just working an early shift, or he went to get coffee-’

There was a faint giggling in the back of Yuuto’s mind, the sound of a girl. To most, it would seem sweet and innocent, the sound of a young lady living happily and carefree. Instead, it made his stomach drop as he froze up.

‘-or he left me, or he’s been killed, or-’

Yuuto felt himself starting to panic, sitting up to call for his boyfriend but no sound came out. He recognised that giggling all too well, and exactly who it belonged to. The sound left his mind, starting to come from various locations in the room. She was mocking him, she was playing with him and he wanted to sob. He didn’t know how she got in, he didn’t even bother to try applying logic to the situation, he just wanted her out. He wanted her to go away and just leave him alone. He wanted Ryuma back.

“Awwwh, does someone want his big, strong protector back? What, can’t handle me without him, sweetums?” 

He screamed and backed away when she started talking, looking around frantically to find where the voice came from. Thousands of lime green eyes looked down at him all around the room, he could hear them laughing at him somehow, all still in her voice. ‘Just breathe,’ he thought, ’just ignore her and keep breathing, just breathe, can’t breathe, oh fuck she’s here, I can’t breathe-’

“Sweeeeetums..~” she sang, “dontcha wanna play with me~?”

No, no he didn’t want to fucking play he just wanted her to LEAVE already-

“Geeeez. You really are pathetic without the other one here, huh.” It wasn’t phrased like a question, just a bored mockery of how weak he was. “If you reeeally want him back, ya should’ve just said so!”

Yuuto wanted him back more than anything, and then he wished he didn’t.

He didn’t know when it got there, or how, but as he turned to his side Ryuma was there. His corpse, more accurately. Blood was dripping from his head and various wounds, yet he looked so peaceful in expression. Almost like an angel. But it didn’t matter. Yuuto was screaming again. He was screaming and sobbing, trying to get away from Ryuma, from the eyes, the laughing, everything felt like a demented carnival ride designed to kill him slowly inside and he wished the woman behind it all would just come out of the shadows and kill him directly instead.

He felt like he was floating. No longer even in his room anymore, Yuuto floated in a world of darkness surrounded by her laughter and eyes. A hand reached out, her hand, and grabbed his arm. He was met with a burning sensation as he quickly recoiled. She was everywhere, he couldn’t get rid of her, and the terrifying reality of that slowly set in as he clutched his head and began to weakly cry. No longer screaming, no longer willing to run or fight. He curled in on himself and cried.

Whether it was out of mercy or boredom, but almost definitely the second, she finally stepped out and revealed herself. The same lime coloured eyes now attached to the angelic face of a demonic, evil entity. Her pink hair and pigtails bounced almost cutely as she made her way over to the small boy shivering on the ground. She was worse than he remembered, yet somehow exactly the same. The click-clacking of her heels grew louder as she came closer, and that noise alone made everything seem eerily quiet. Yuuto was left alone with his pounding heartbeat and the footsteps of the woman who could strike paralysing fear into him just by her existing alone. He knew it, and was aware she knew it too. As he looked up at her, an inhumanly wide grin stretched across her face, reflected on the knife in her hand.

“It’s been fun, sweetums. See ya on the other side, heheh~!”

And as that knife was plunged into him, darkness swarmed his vision and the fake world turned to black.

…

The bed was warm.

Yuuto woke up from his nightmare at 2:08 AM, which was unusual for him, but not as uncommon as he would’ve liked it to be. Sitting up and taking deep, gasping breaths, he looked around and realised it was all a dream. There were no eyes watching him, no she-devil hiding in the shadows. He was… too scared… to look next to him. Despite knowing it was a nightmare, Yuuto couldn’t handle it. He didn’t want to turn around and see him again, bloody and dead. He didn’t want to see him like that. He couldn’t do it, so he hugged his knees and trembled.

Luckily, he didn’t need to check. The bed creaked slightly as a pair of arms wrapped around Yuuto, the sound of someone who was definitely not a corpse sitting up after being woken by the panic. Yuuto let out a shaky breath as he leaned into the embrace and felt himself start crying. In a way, he felt pathetic like that.

“Shhh, Bello.. It’s okay..” Ryuma whispered to him, once again confirming he was alive and well.

“S-s-she… she c… she came back…”

Ryuma frowned at that and held him a little tighter. “She’s not here. I promise. It’s only me, and I won’t let her go anywhere near you.”

That response caused the panic to somewhat die down, although still present. He continued to whisper comforting words to Yuuto, watching as the roboticist slowly began to nod along and trace his fingers along Ryuma’s heart. The taller man absentmindedly leaned down and kissed his tears away, causing Yuuto to jump and blush a little before sniffling and managing a small smile.

“I’m… thank you… I’m sorry I woke you… I didn’t mean to, I…”

“Don’t be silly,” he kissed the top of his head, “I’d gladly wake up at any hour if it meant I could make you smile again.”

Yuuto felt his face heat up slightly, but he didn’t have the energy to pretend it annoyed him. Instead, he looked up and smiled softly. “T.. Ti amo..”

“Ti amo anch’io, Tesoro.”

“... I totally messed up the pronunciation, didn’t I.”

“Yup!” Ryuma laughed as he let himself fall backwards onto the bed, pulling his boyfriend down to cuddle with him. “I got the message though, and it was incredibly adorable.”

Yuuto feigned embarrassment in order to hide his face in Ryuma’s shoulder, and he felt a warm hand running through his mess of hair.

“Wanna go back to sleep? It’s okay if you aren’t ready to yet…”  
“No, I think I’ll be alright.”

When he felt those arms wrap around him once again as a gentle kiss was pressed to his head, gentle breaths ruffing his hair, he knew he’d be fine even if another nightmare was waiting ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Italian I'm sorry if those parts are inaccurate :(
> 
> I didn't actually mention the girl's name but she is another OC of mine! I have some stuff written about her I hope to post it soon.


End file.
